Travels of the Astral
by NovaIce
Summary: Traveling the Astral Universe is what Elena has always done, but in times of War, she's going to need more than just herself to save Earth. *-I couldn't categorize this seeing there are SEVERAL Crossovers ranging from Assassin's Creed to StarCraft and everything inbetween. Enjoy this. I may post more depending if people like the story.-*
1. Post 1

**November 30th, 2014 6:45 PM**

I woke to the shimmer of lights around me, blinded by the light through the darkness. I felt myself floating. Above me was... a familiar face. I didn't smile. I was disoriented. Boss... I wanted to whispered, but remembered I couldn't speak.

Tears, drifting down my face as he cradled my head, hushing me. "You are still in no condition to move. You should be thanking your son you are still alive."

My son? My thoughts drift, seeing a figure in the water with me to my left. I could see the glow of the water reflecting into his eyes. "Mom, I'm sorry about Father, but Keepers assist their own. I am dedicated to this family as anyone else. Without you..."

I breathed. The hair, the dark eyes. It was Avidan, but this didn't make sense.. The Avidan that was being raised... He was only seven. That must mean he mastered an ability I never could. Time Travel.

There was silence in the cavern. I could feel many more auras around me as wounded soldiers came into view. I wasn't the only one. "We lost many since the attack. We are working on regrouping."

I try to move, but I was stopped. Boss shook his head. "You need rest, Elena. This spring... it's been a Sanctuary to this group. I didn't want anyone knowing until it was necessary." I could feel Boss bush against my skin. "They won't find us. Now rest. Work is to be done bringing back the others."

In the shallow water, I could see Sam. I ached. We were... alive. No more crying, no more pain, no more sadness. It's all I could ever hope for, though even with the darkness of that around me. The light in the water, it was natural, but what was it? As much as I wanted to know, we all could finally rest.

Boss gathered to his feet, looking and speaking to a few people as I drifted off into my mind again, recovering.

What was our next move? I wondered.


	2. Post 2

**December 1st, 2014 1:27 AM**

"Make yourself at home, Elena." Boss tells me, giving me a set of clothes.

It had been hours since I had last gotten to my feet. The Healing Spring, or as Boss described, was the best alternative. Though I didn't have my abilities as I suspected. It was nice to know I had options. It would take awhile before I could heal myself again.

The room I was directed for change was a full Master Bedroom. It was amazing. Was Boss living here? For how long? It was custom wood floors and anything a rich man would dream about. It was his home.

"This place..." I was still searching for words as I felt as though I entered another world. "It's..." I turn to face him. "Why would you keep a place like this a secret?"

Silence. To think I would know the answer.. it was.. a conclusion I was never fond about. The walls, if they could talk. The paintings, must have been his and the bed. Simply amazing. The decor of the home must have been gathered over time.

Boss cleared his throat. "I need to follow up with a few people. I will be back soon."

With this, I changed into the camouflage shirt and pants given. I gave myself more time observing the area around me. I liked the feeling, but it would also explain how he would keep out of sight through his travels.

Big Boss's artwork was unique. Something that could blend both light and dark aspects of human emotion into play. I often wondered how much he could get seeing his originality. Yet, even as an artist myself... I couldn't see him selling the paintings he did by hand.

Breaking my concentration. I saw a glass of wine was offered to me. My hand took it as I was still deciphering the painting. "That... is a painting I did after the downfall of Motherbase." Boss explains, sipping his wine. "Taste the wine, you'll like it. Dates back to 2007. I had another bottle, but opened this one for us."

"We shouldn't be drinking." I insisted.

Boss laughed in response. "Elena. You think too much. You worry about nothing. We're safe here. A few drinks won't hurt you, besides. It looks like you deserve to unwind after the sheer chaos that unfolded today."

I sipped the wine. It burned a little, but smooth on the way down. "Not bad, though I prefer lighter red wines."

"Good! Now, with me I want to give you the grand tour of my homebase before it's taken from us."

I followed him with echoing footsteps. How big was this place? I wondered. Regardless it seemed I was going to find out. Boss was right. I needed to relax. With everything.. I was still thankful I was having him as an ally. In every direction turned, I couldn't help to think I always returned home with Boss right beside me.

"Hey!" I heard Boss call for me. "Don't fall behind!"


	3. Post 3

**December 1st, 2014 11:30 PM**

"Major Tom to Elena." It was Boss's voice, calling me back to my senses. "Hey, somebody in there?" I blinked in response, keeping my silence. "Are you all right? I told you that you needed time off. I'm surprised you didn't run off. Instead..." His voice trailed off. Being where I was had made sense to him.

So close, yet so far away as Sam was in recovery. It was a miracle he was even breathing. Though I don't think Boss knew I was there for Sam. It was quiet. Relaxing in the Healing Spring. Though Sam regaining himself would have been a bonus.

I continued to stare at the ceiling as Boss obstructed by view. Looking at me from above. There must have been a look from him, but how could I tell with the illusions of the shadows around us? "I can never predict you. Even still to this day. Usually you run, but to be in an element you despise. I suppose you take what you can get. What is going through your head exactly?"

I didn't respond, only kept my breathing at a minimal. "I know you're lost. That one was easy to figure. I know you're emotional so you wanted to be alone, but in the company of a man who knows only silence." I glared through his words. Maybe I was seeking Sam after all. "So you want company, but at a distance. Can you not make up your mind? Are you grieving?"

My arms lifted, grasping as the back of his neck. I drew him in, letting him observe my saddened eyes. I had soon let go, letting my arms drop. "Why say such things knowing everything I have experienced? I lost my high school friend to a wife who hates what we do for a living... a man who I don't know if I should hate taking both Shadow and Fourth Echelon away from us... Astral Earth being in utter chaos and we declaring war in hopes of saving the Planet... and... and I..." Tears could be seen forming in my eyes. They burned. "I am blamed for all of it. EVERYTHING. Because I was misunderstood."

I took a deep breath. "How do you think I feel?"

"You still have Me, Sam, maybe Michael if he decides to show his face." Boss was giving truthful answers. "You haven't lost everything."

I looked away from him. Drifting my head to the left. "What's the point? Everything I constructed the past ten years is lost. Shadow Moses... That effort soon lost after five years hoping it could come back from its ashes. Boss... Snake... Snake is gone. I can't cope anymore. I can't do this anymore."

"Elena, don't talk like that, please." Boss sat on the ground, now cradling my head. "You will see. Sam will make a full recovery. Damn it! You're a Fisher. Just like him!" Tears burned my skin as I continued crying. "Earth will be recovered. A new timeline will form. That demon, that dragon won't exist."

Silence again ensued before Boss spoke. "Don't give up on me. I'm not the only one who needs you. Your family needs you. Your soldiers need you. Do this not for them. Not for me, but yourself as well."

Boss didn't leave like he normally would. I could tell he too was thinking. Not for the right words to say, but the whole situation that hit everyone like a tsunami. His head turning towards Sam before looking down at me again. "The Elena I knew would tell me to keep strong. So I am telling you the same thing. I told you when you arrived here, you would need time before advancing again. This being the very reason. You were in shock. I was hoping you would take the time to recover."

Without a thought, Boss slips into the water with me. Allowing us both to float. "Recovery time not only for your wounds, but for your heart and the change that it brought. There are limits to how much one can handle. None of us can afford you snapping."

I was glad the water was shallow enough. "Then what can I do?" Perhaps I saw the water as an analogy. Like I felt as though I was drowning.

"Breathe first. Gather your thoughts. Then face the world again. We all need the downtime. Don't worry, our men are preparing and training for now. In theory we should as well, but in your fragile state of mind. You needed to breathe."

The hours must have drifted. Did we both fall out of consciousness? It was hard to tell. There was nothing until Boss moved his arms. Reaching with me in mind, he had seen I was relaxed for once. There was a slight tilt of his head as I was brought back into my brain. Helping me stand, I still felt dazed, sighing.

"The rest of the night and how you spend it is at your freewill. Though, I know you haven't ate all day. Come on, I'll make you some dinner. How does that sound?" My stomach reacted. That did sound good. Maybe then I could get some of my strength back.

Grasping my right wrist, Boss lead me through back on into the base. "I know that feeling. It can be Phantom. Though it's you who should always decided that it should be Pain." There was a smiled response from me as I gripped Boss's left arm. Even if I couldn't tell if he was smiling.. our auras felt lighter somehow.

As I gazed back at the Healing Spring, I saw a strange light illuminate, mainly directed towards Sam. Even then in my grief, it was as if there was an entity with us, in that Spring. If this wasn't Mako Energy like on Gaia VII... how could something as mysterious as that Spring heal our wounds emotionally and war-brought?

This was something to investigate another day.


	4. Post 4

**December 2nd, 2014 6:14 PM**

Saying I was with Boss was a clear understatement. If you would see us together, it would be obvious we have been for quite some time. Time being the keyword. Knowing I had the ability to Time Travel.

... All right, not really the "ability" to Time Travel, I am more or less thrown into situations I can't really grasp. I have a dagger, kinda like the Sands of Time, but regardless, it's been something that has effected me both Astrally and Physically. Though I don't know how.

This dagger I own Physically. Without it I wouldn't have been or met with Boss all the times that I have had. We got to know each other, which evidently had changed his views. You wouldn't have to guess it changed mine too. Love, has no bounds. I know the influence I had over him changed his path.

How I ended up on the Astral Planet I am now, is a mystery. In times of war, Big Boss is the only man I could trust to organize an Army. Stealth Operations give a stand off to Sam Fisher or Solid Snake, but with everything... I cringe at the thought. I didn't ask for any of this, I wanted to retire from all of everything I associated. That was my only wish.

The caverns echoed with Boss's Orders, people training and running the base. Four in the Morning would mean Boss would play the role like Snake did in Shadow Moses the past five years. With them, followed me not getting any sleep. I hated being alone. Anyone who knows me knew this. So this meant being up, getting back into routine and training with the soldiers. I was saluted. Something I knew I would never get used to... was I considered Second in Command?

"Sir, we have a problem." Was a common line I could tell Boss hated, so that meant not seeing him for most of the day.

I took my own orders from him. This meant the training, running the small things asked, errands or even as one would expect the recent turn of events: A name for the party. Our squad or army would need a name. Boss knew this and he was never great at names, so I was left in charge.

Sapphire Renegade wasn't what I came up with though. I just liked the color blue and Boss didn't wish for the name "Heaven" or "Heavenites" to be placed into the title. Sitting for hours, it took us quite the time to come up with something original. It wasn't the first name we thought of out of the bunch, it took quite a few discussions. Agree to disagree, we communicated our thoughts.

Getting time off around maybe Ten, Eleven in the Morning, I decided to back track to where Sam was recovering and the Healing Spring. The area had been dark as expected, only with the light of the Spring ahead. If quiet enough, you could hear the echo of your steps and the waves of the water.

You could see Sam, floating, still unconscious from our last dreadful attack. Walking into the water, checking his body to see if it was healing, I cradled his head, making sure he was still breathing. I found to my surprise that he still was. I sat in the water, bringing his head above the water.

"Keep fighting, Sam." I whispered. I didn't care if he could hear me, but if Sam's brain was still functioning, I knew he could process my voice. "We are regrouping you know. Things are going well for a change." I lightly touched his face. "Everyone is wondering if you will return soon."

"Close your eyes, Elena. Relax. You can help him heal." I heard a woman's voice echo lightly in the cavern. "You can use your aura to restore his faith."

I felt a warm presence behind me and I breathed. "You. You're the one that lives in this Spring."

"I have for many years, eons, centuries. In times of war, men have abused me as they have you, my dear. It was Boss who had saved me. It was through me he learned everything. In return. I was told..." Her voice had grown closer. "I was told about you..."

"I knew I sensed you, but why not make yourself known?"

"I have before child, but many have seen me as an instrument. You too know this feeling. I am often in fables of the Fountain of Youth. However, the Fountain is a myth as well as myself."

I could feel a hand go through my hair. Was she a Goddess? "I would like to know your name." Was all I was requesting in the moment.

"Zetris. I am a Goddess of Health and Restoration. But... you already know that." The name was unique for a change. I took a deep breath, now feeling her aura in mine. "The one you should be focusing on, is the one you're holding."

Focusing my energy for quite awhile, Zetris gave me the instructions how to help assist with Sam's wounds. I was given the ability of Restoration through her as I watched some of the gashes Sam acquired disappear. "Not too much, child. You will exert yourself."

There was a bright flash of light as I must have lost concentration. I stood in the White Abyss. There was Sam, standing what seemed to be almost at a distance. There was nothing to see here. Both of us were wearing white clothes.

"Well..." It was Sam's voice. "I thought I was trapped. Left to be alone."

"Dad... are you all right?" I question, cautiously approaching him.

"I feel.. confused if anything. Elena you're not an illusion again are you?"

"Sam you need to listen to me. You're wounded. You were by a few enemies. Atrum being the main source. Do you remember that?"

Sam had nodded. "You were crying. ...We were also in a spaceship, with a crew and another..." He placed his left hand on his forehead. "When I woke up, all I could see was the white all around me."

"Sam, don't worry. You're safe. We all are, but everyone is waiting for you to come home." I was trying to hold back my voice. And tears. "Please Dad, you need to wake up. Please."

I could feel his warm hands cup my face. "Aren't I already?"

I felt a cold chill down my spine as I was pulled instantly from the White Abyss. Next I saw was Boss pulling me out of the water. He seemed to be in quite the panic. Even my last minute breath took a second to catch through. I was dragged out of the water and onto the rocks.

Boss was making sure I was still in concentration. "Zetris annoys me from my work, telling me you didn't answer to her instructions properly. Can you tell me why the hell I am down here?" He sounded upset.

I gave him a look, though I wasn't responding as fast enough. "Boss..."

"Elena, the mind can be a dangerous thing to dive into. Especially in Sam's condition. You shouldn't have done so in the Healing Spring. Even knowing he is still recovering. Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

I coughed up what seemed to be water. It was brought to my attention then that something serious may have happened. I could I have not known? Boss dropped his head a little. "Listen. I know you want Sam back. Just... don't do anything stupid that will bring consequences."

"... Sam's still alive. Trapped in that head of his..."

"Don't you think I know that?" That didn't take him long to respond. "Come on, with me..." Being very weak on my feet, Boss lifted my right arm over his neck.

"I could have brought him back."

"Elena. If you're not careful, the Spring can give the same effects like the Animus. That's when in recovery, people are kept inches from each other."

"Then how was it you didn't get effected with my memories last night?"

"You and I have been through alot together. I promise I will explain, but next time if you decide to get Sam out of his coma, let me know. Stunts like that need to be supervised."

Walked into the Master Bedroom, I was given a towel to dry my head. Boss. He looked rather paranoid or stressed. Sitting on the bed as he sat in a chair across from me, it would appear that silence was our third companion in all this. It was a few minutes before Boss leaned forward.

"I don't like being pulled from my work because you don't listen." Boss rubbed his face. "You should be getting more rest before facing the battlefield. We got important issues to address tomorrow. You're one of my best, Elena. I want you to rest while its still available."

"Funny you tell me to rest while you're the one stressing..." I pointed out. "I almost want to suggest you switch roles with me." I gave a small laugh. "Then maybe we could have Sam back too."

Boss wasn't amused by my words. Not this time anyway. Something must have been on his mind. "Good Night, Elena." His voice was sounding impatient. As if I was more than a chore than a reliability.

I watched as Boss walked out the Bedroom, closing the door behind him. "...Good Night, Boss..." Was all I could whisper before getting a few more hours rest.


	5. Post 5

**December 2nd, 2014 9:16 PM**

I dreamt of Michael. Though he wasn't the only one. Shadow Echelon being lost wasn't a surprise. Upon late hours of the Evening, I was given a a warm welcome. Heading into the Main Hall, there was Desmond Miles playing the piano. I recognized the tune: "Claire De Lune". One of my favorites.

From the corner of my left eye, I then saw those who placed a smile on my face. Leon, James, Chris... Liquid. Our own considered enemy because of Snake's disposition. I didn't care, they were familiar faces.

"Guys!" I said, running over to them. "You're alive!" I was overjoyed.

The time passed quickly as we all had an emotional reunion. Everyone seemed to have been appointed positions by Big Boss. Liquid dealing with his own Air Force while Leon and Chris were mentioned to help rebuild STARS. James and Otacon were to work as Consultants though Otacon more of the Hacker.

More of the shattered Shadow Echelon members were found, which was wonderful. Alucard's absence could have meant many things. This was making me worry, but I was glad the family was regrouping as Boss promised. The base would run more smoothly.

Desmond gave me a hug. "Look, sis, as much as I want to catch up and tell you of my adventures... Boss asked I train new Assassins so that our Creed can reform. We'll talk later, I promise."

Nothing seemed to have changed. I felt my hope return as everyone reported to their stations as necessary. I couldn't help, but to feel watched. Turning around as expected had brought me to Boss seeming to want forgiveness in my eyes. I could tell he had the time to talk.

"I should have told you I was in the process of finding the others, but there has been so much on my-" I kissed him to reassure it was all right. "-mind. Ok what was that for?"

"I'm sorry if I doubted you. I know there's a lot going on. I just want you to understand that. With Sam being in recovery and the others joining us again..." I wanted to gather my thoughts, but I could tell Boss wanted to get my point across. "Just thank you, Boss. We need to still find Michael. He has to be alive." There was a slight nod from Boss as he left me to my thoughts.

I felt a tap on my shoulder a moment after. It was Otacon. "Al- Elena. Do you have a moment to talk? It's about Snake."

"What happened isn't your fault. It's in times of war we can't plan, but it's always best to be prepared. Snake may be gone, but it doesn't mean Sunny is either. Tomorrow. We should look for her when the squadrons are dispatched. For now, relax. It won't do anything to stress. Better yet, do yourself good and go see Sam?"

Otacon took that suggestiveness as an order, this would give him time to explore the base. I was given something from him. I realized what it was... departing to where questioned..

I questioned the soldier that passed me by, though not before saluting me. "Hold a moment. Can you tell me where the Space Dock is?"

Given directions, I was lead to where several airship like spaceships were docked. If you could see the look in my eyes, my jaw would drop twice. There I was, standing in a fleet, as if I stumbled upon Protoss Carriers. Then again, seeing alien like creatures working there wasn't to any surprise.

Boss was interested in working with anyone at this point to try and win back Astral Earth. Some of them seemed to recognize me. Though, what looked to be like a Protoss Zealot approach me. I felt him connect with my thoughts.

"Welcome General Fisher." I heard him speak. "It's an honor to see you on deck."

Many turned their heads, them learning to salute as I was exploring the Space Dock. Some even calling me ma'am. Again, something I wasn't fond about seeing that I would rather not be called by my formal stance.

Through sheer luck, I found my own air/spaceship here. Desmond must have had the Phoenix in his possession for quite sometime. I was glad to see it again, seeing I could move with my own fleet when ordered. It felt good not being in charge of all this... I could manage my small army, but this... I wanted to be involved. Not for myself, but to assist Boss.

"As you know, Boss sees this place as his home. Just like the Jasadee."

"Jasadee?"

"We too had a home. That was our Planet. Taken from us."

This, for once, I saw the world we inhabited. "What Planet is this, anyway?"

"Nabos. What you never been here before?" The look I gave him. "Please, allow me to describe the Planet. Through a hovercraft of course, but what is a tour without scenery?" Another look. "Don't worry, you'll be back before Boss has a right to throw a fit. If he has a problem, I am sure to take any heat directed towards you."

Boarding the same hovercraft as my tour guide, we took off in the wilderness. It was the first time in days I was seeing natural sunlight. I enjoyed knowing that all Planets had different timezones. Yet this place. I saw it had Three Moons and one Sun. It looked something I would see out of Starcraft.

The environment was luscious. I couldn't help but to watch as a variety of colossal creatures advanced into my view. This place seemed more full of life than our own Astral Earth. I could see why Boss called this home. Though the Alien Technology wasn't something I was used to, I couldn't help but to be more than in awe.

"It seems like I just entered Jurassic Park." I commented.

"You want to see dinosaurs. There are plenty on this Planet."

My tour guide was right. Several species had appeared, often running next to our hovercraft. I wasn't frightened, I was fascinated. They acted like dolphins would to a cruiseship in the ocean.

"There is a cafe up ahead. Allow me to treat you. You can actually feed the wildlife the food they give you too."

As we ate, I couldn't help but to feel easily amused. This whole Planet was amazing. I fed a cookie to some long neck creature. I laughed when it begged for more and I didn't have anymore. The beverages too were something similar to Earth, but enough so to have the distinct taste to know it wasn't from home.

"An eon ago, Nabos was constantly at war. It took a melting pot of races and soldiers to finally place an end to all of the suffering. This place still contributes to war, but like Auir, we avoid fighting on the surface. In turn, this place has recovered most of its plant and wildlife."

"So then, what does this have to do with me?"

My tour guide laughed, or from what I gathered was laughter. "The one you know as Big Boss was the first human to join in our times of War. We were thankful, though disappointed. Humans, are often hard to trust. At least in this part of the galaxy. Even though Boss still runs his army, I think the civilization here is thankful for his decision to keep isolated."

"Though, you still get human visitors, do you not?"

"Yes, oh yes. Indeed we still do."

The long necked creature begged for more as me and my alien companion continued conversing. I was learning so much, but soon learned the much more softer side of Boss. That this place was his Sanctuary. Somewhere he could escape his worries, but never be too far away from home.

It seemed as though I was finally able to enjoy myself even through all the times of stress. There was something about this Planet that made me feel as though I was right at home as Boss would. Peaceful, but welcoming. I wanted to learn everything.

"There will be another time to go into detail of Nabos. We should head back before Boss catches on and has a panic attack."

Having leftovers, I fed it to the gentle long necked creature. I giggled a bit as it snatched the food out of my hand, running.

"Well I'd be god damned." A voice behind me as I turned around. "If it isn't Elena Fisher!" There was a laugh to his next sentence. "I notice that laugh anywhere if I was half way across the universe in which we both are, Darlin'!"

"Jim Raynor. What in the world are you doing here?"

"For you, Darlin', I would ask the same damn question!"


	6. Post 6

**December 3rd, 2014 8:02 AM**

Training at Four AM as per usual, this took being greeted by Desmond who was eating oatmeal for breakfast. Maybe it reminded him of home. I think oats always had. I joined him, sitting in a chair across from him.

"Good Morning." His voice presented, as he was with his bites of oatmeal in his mouth.

"Good Morning to you Desmond. Chew your food and swallow before you choke." I yawned from waking up.

Desmond glared. "So I heard you and Boss had a fight again."

I shrugged. "Not so much an argument, just a disagreement."

Desmond laughed through his teeth. "Isn't that what arguments are?" He slid half his oatmeal over to me. "You haven't been eating as much as you should. I have been told by others you train, but aren't taking care of yourself how you should."

"Sis, I know it's hard on you that Snake is gone, but you can't let that drag you down. I know there has to be a way we can still check him on Spira. Perhaps another Planet all together. We haven't lost everyone."

I had picked a the oatmeal given to me, wanting to respond, but maybe Desmond was right? "Desmond. Why are you loyal to me?"

"Because you saved me from making a HUGE mistake. Without you, I wouldn't be alive and my bloodline depending on my father. Don't need that you know?" Desmond reached out, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "I should thank you sis, you saved me."

Desmond departed. I had finished the oatmeal, but didn't help to reflect on recent events again. I threw the bowl that I had, smashing it against the nearest wall. I wanted to know at what cost I was doing to myself keeping everyone alive. I thought I was ignoring the rules. Every bounty on my head WAS because of me.

I felt as though I abandoned my post as a Jedi, left my life as a Keeper and was forced now only to live a life of a Soldier with Big Boss. Is this all I really had left after Garrett had died? I buried my face into my hands.

Snake.. god Snake... I preformed that sending for you because I believed I it would be best. You were finally at peace. You could wonder a world, playing Guardian like how it was for us twelve years ago. When news of Spira being destroyed had reached my ears...

I wanted everything back. I wanted my FAMILY back. I surely wasn't going to stay around here and take orders from Boss any longer. I could take the heat. Heading into a Weapons Storage Room, I saw that there was a locker with my name on it.

Opening the locker, Boss had everything in order as expected. My own garbs, weapons and something specialized. Suiting myself into the Military Garbs, something caught my eye. "Give them hell" of a note posted with a case accompanying.

Inside was a custom pair of trifocal goggles. Exactly like Sam Fisher's. Closing the Locker Door, there was Boss on the otherside. I never knew he would be capable of scaring the hell out of me. His arms were crossed. ... Damn it. I was busted.

Boss let out a sigh. "Elena. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to look for my family. Without Sapphire Renegade." Walking away from him or at least tempting to, Boss stops me. Grabbing my collar. "Let go of me Boss, you know that I can't stay for long."

"You gave the same advice to Otacon. I can't just see you take off. Like you always have and get yourself into trouble. Sam wouldn't want this. We work as a family. In a couple hours, we will all organize, I can send a squadron with you." Boss took the goggles from me. "You work as a Soldier, as a Team and with the Renegade."

The hours had passed as Boss gave me the typical lecture. Watching the sun raise on an Alien Planet wasn't as dramatic as I would hope. There I was in the back of a truck, hauled as a typical Solider. I was reminded of a Ghost Recon. Where we could play Sniper, do our job, and do it right.

Instead, as we all wore hoods to hide our faces, preparing our weapons as the dust and sound of the engine were overwhelming. I could tell that some of them were nervous. I was given the orders like anyone else.

"Ma'am. With all do respect. What are we doing here?" Finally a question to break the tension.

"We have leads to who may have destroyed Spira and among other things. Boss knows what he's doing. We follow his orders, through and through. Today we also protect civilians who have been assaulted by Spira's own monsters."

"Someone had the ability to bring these creatures to another Planet?" The Soldier had his own question answered.

"We are to evac anyone who needs it and do as ordered."

Arrival upon the grounds and temporary base was.. horrifying. Upon my arrival, many had saluted me. Soldiers were running about the Post. Snipers were in position. Monsters ambushed, appearing to look like Mi'ihen Fangs. Though I know in truth they probably weren't.

"There are still civilians that need rescuing from the surface."

"This is why I was called in..." Observing some of the enemies through the scope of my Sniper Rifle. I took a quick shot, seeing as Pyreflies escaped from the Hounds. There was confirmation of a Farplane here if this was of concern.

"Ma'am there have been more appearing than we can clear. Post Gamma will need to withdrawal." The Commander of his Post deciding what is best.

"No Soldier, stay to this post. There has to be a source to where they are spawning." I whistled for my squadron. "You can use a few of my men. The rest are to assist me in finding the source and maybe the civilians that are in danger. Dismissed."

This wasn't my main concern. Though, now that worlds were crossing into each other, this could cause a problem. Boss seemed to have known this, why I was called in... he was trying to restore my faith. Maybe even find Snake. If that was at all possible.

"All right, listen up you three." Three of them. Two must have stayed behind to play Sniper. "There are still civilians out there that need our help. Report if anything is found. This also includes any strange environment changes or the source of the Pyreflies. Good Luck!"

Speeders. Now here was a pleasant surprise instead of traveling by foot. Shooting a few more lesser enemies, I climbed onto a Speeder, given more free range of the Planet. Reminded me of that game I wanted to play. Destiny I believe it was called.

Zipping past the trees and into where villages were, I found homes had been empty. Such luck. I sighed. "If you're alive, give me a shout. Looking for any survivors!"

There had been War here. I could smell it a mile away. Creatures and humans dead. Someone had to organize this whole stage. Hopping off my Speeder, I found a Hound trying to wait for its prey. I quickly shot the head of the creature, finding the door it was guarding locked.

"Sapphire Renegade reporting. If there are any civilians in there, please respond." No answer from the home. "Busting in the door in three... two..." Taking the hilt of my Sniper, I slammed it into the door's knob, breaking it. There would be no time for lockpicking if there were monsters. "Anyone alive?"

The inside of the home had a rotten smell. The smell of death. This wasn't a good sign. Keeping my gun raised, I saw there was another Hound gnawing at a corpse. One shot killed the creature as I ran over to observe who was mauled.

Dead.

I heard footsteps behind me as I quickly turned. "Show yourself. Hands in the air!" It was just some kid. Damn. Got worked over nothing. "I'm with Sapphire Renegade. There were orders of a search and rescue. I'm here to get you out. Bring you to safety." I lowered my weapon.

The teenager was silent, but I radioed in. As necessary. "Ma'am you're gonna want to take a look at this." One of my soldiers had found something. "Something is seriously twisted here..."

Placing the kid on the Speeder, I got on after. "Returning a Survivor to Post Gamma. Give me your location and I should arrive there shortly."


	7. Post 7

**December 3rd, 2014 9:00 PM**

There was no running from all this. Though that wouldn't mean I wasn't restricted to certain parts of the Base like other Soldiers. I was restricted to using my airship The Phoenix, though. I didn't know what I was more mad about however. Boss and I again had the arguments. 'There isn't anything you can do! The Planet is lost!' or even hearing 'People are saved because of you.' or 'Causalities in the Army happen.'

I suppose it's not what had bothered me. Though as I dived like a shark in the Healing Spring, as if to search for lifeforms, there was Zetris who was swimming with me. As long as I stayed under the water. There was no guessing she knew that there was pain and concern on my mind.

Kicking my way through the water like a fin was behind me, flashes of today's events occupied my mind. Post Gamma pulling out, Dropships loading both Soliders and Survivors of the Planet aboard. The Planet was being ripped apart like an tissue paper as the land just... cracked. Their Farplane had literally destroyed their home.

Yet upon landing, I knew that they would have to settle on Nabos until another Planet was perhaps available. Protoss had arrived as expected, working with Sapphire Renegade to bring any Survivors to safety. I was left to monitor, observe, and take names until I requested this break.

My thoughts troubled, I was thankful for the Healing Spring and for once, thankful for the Goddess Zetris trying to ease my pain. I was used to losing men, but Planets disintegrating... I felt the Survivors' pain. Children asking if they were to go home as Boss seemed to be a savior.

Silence with them kept through the evacuation. Many of them asked why I was there or what was going on. I didn't want to say I didn't know, but Boss seemed to already have a plan for quite sometime. My role in this wasn't to help regroup Shadow Echelon or find Snake... I was placed under order by Big Boss. It was in domination that Boss was in control of everything again.

'One of my best'. I should have known that line was saying I didn't have the freedom as necessary. Then again, it wasn't all that bad, not like I am demoted, but it felt as though he was trying to fill Snake's boots. In truth, I would rather have him than a few others that left. Was Michael considered one of them?

Zetris had felt my blood boil. "You should hear Sam's recovery."

I emerged to the surface, facing her. "What do you mean 'recovery'?"

"I can allow you to hear his heartbeat. It should calm your thoughts." I swam over to Sam as Zetris stabilized his body. "Place your head on his chest, child."

Swirls of light surrounded the three of us. I closed my eyes, hearing Sam's heart. It was calming. Something I didn't expect. This soon made me oblivious. An open door to his memories again. Though, as expected, he wasn't in the White Abyss. Allowing my body to float, the lights had shown the memory.

"Sir Elaith! The Weeping Leviathan approaches."

The memory I was shown I can't explain. I knew Sam was old, has always explored other Planets, just like Boss, but... It would be hard to describe. Several flashes of that life he lived before reincarnating into a new body. I saw a lifetime.

Elaith, or what his name was.. Sam's previous form was gorgeous as expected. His hair was long, very long. White and glowed silver in the sun. Scars didn't seem to escape him. Protecting the weak, being a Warden it would seem. Never straying from his path. Even having a family of his own.

It was hard to guess how many lives Sam had lived, but I was told that when he died, depending on circumstances if he had his body in functioning order or not, is the amount of recovery time needed. This had the time span of days to weeks, but it was always the same when he didn't have is body. If there wasn't any panic or threat. It would take two weeks.

Allowing myself to cry, Zetris had attended to my broken heart. It was from my tears she was capable of healing Sam. It was amazing. She didn't see my pain as sadness, but for hope. I heard a deep breath. I flinched, now moving from Sam whom was opening his eyes.

Caught off guard, maybe even a bit emotional, Sam had indeed let a breath of air into his lifeless body. "Sam! DAD! DAD!" Was all I called for, being perhaps an overburden, hoping for a response. I hugged him, I am sure he felt that.

Lifting his left arm in response. "No more crying... no more pain... I heard your voice while I was unconscious you know... just please. Stop.. crying." His hand in my hair as I was crying, but not of sadness. These were of joy. "Babygirl..." Was all he could really say from his words of struggle.

I didn't sense Zetris around, perhaps this allowed Sam and myself to have our reunion. "Dad, things aren't want you would expect."

"Elena. Where is Sarah? Where is my daughter?"

That's right. Sam was out before the Planet was destroyed and with Big Boss faster than I could comprehend the war that was in motion. I didn't want him to panic, though I needed the information myself, I would need to lie. "Don't worry, Sam. She's on Boss's list. Her among others are being located. You need to relax."

"...I heard you say that we were all regrouping." Sam was at ease. "What about the others? Who do we all have so far?"

I gathered all the names I could. "Me, You, Boss, Leon, Chris, James, Desmond, Otacon and Liquid."

"Any signs of Hammerites or Pagans?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Sam. That's all I have at the moment."

Sam allowed himself to float in the Spring. "One last question. Where are we?"

"Nabos, in a Homebase Boss has had for centuries from what I can gather. I'm bad at this, I know. I'm sorry. I am only restricted to certain information. I think Boss is hiding something. I am almost positive."

"If Boss is anything like myself, then he has his reasons. He's not a bad man. He's just probably trying to keep everyone safe. And alive."

Sam had kept me close. "Babygirl.. I'm glad you're safe too. Just give me a moment. I need to gather my thoughts." His breathing had slowed.

I knew I couldn't stay, but at this moment, I didn't seem to take much care. My tears had stopped. A part of my senses and happiness were back as if Sam had never left. Sam and I were left in the Cavern. The bittersweet silence surrounding our only moment together. No more water, no more pain, no more drowning, no more pain...


	8. Post 8

**December 4th, 2014 12:53 AM**

When waking up, I found myself in the Master Bedroom again, lights were off, but a shine from the crack bedroom door caught my attention. Reaching over to investigate. I was stopped by muffled voices that were on the other side.

"You need to tell her the truth! That Astral Earth isn't our concern. That the Planet may not be salvageable!" It was Sam, he, like usual had known something. I stopped myself from opening the door, continuing to listen. "I know that the destruction of Spira was a major loss as well, but there is no chance Snake survived. We need to focus our priority elsewhere."

"Like your daughter, Sam? Sarah may be dead." Boss. They were now taking the heat on each other. "Face it, Sam. Those who know travel may still be alive, but your daughter evacuating Astral Earth... the calculations of her survival are the same as Solid Snake's survival."

"So your solution is to save other Planets that are being destroyed under the previous name we kept? Shadow Echelon is destroyed. I don't even have Fourth Echelon under my control anymore. Same goes for my crew. I don't even know if they're alive. I want answers!"

"Do you want answers, Sam. Fine. Astral Earth is last on our list. Elena's group of Shadow Echelon, that would be about 230 people, scattered. Be thankful that we found some of them. Sapphire Renegade is sending out search parties, but I also need men on the battlefield so that Planets survive."

"Then what of Edward?" Sam had been yelling at this point. "Elena's so called son from the future who turned into that Dragon Demi-God. How are we going to stop him? Tell me, Boss!"

"I don't know, Sam. Listen, I think that was a set up. Someone didn't like the success of Shadow Echelon. Got envious and sabotaged our Creed! So you tell me, Sam! I strongly believe this was intentional. This also following the death of Elena's husband."

"Snake knew what he was doing, Boss. I know him. YOU know him. We all know Snake. There is no god damn way in hell that Snake would allow himself to be killed off so easily. This INCLUDING Elena becoming heartbroken."

"The search for Snake will have to wait. We need to focus on those who may still be alive. This includes your daughter." With Boss's words, I could hear him leave.

The truth may have hurt, but Boss was right and always has been. Snake and Astral Earth were last priority. Our enemy may have still been waiting for the right time to strike. Though I didn't want to place the blame on anyone. I found it hard to see who was the enemy. Earth being destroyed. There was no way lifeforms could be supported anymore.

Fighting over Earth was pointless if we didn't have those we cared for by our side.

I sat on the bed as Sam illuminated more light into the Master Bedroom. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

There was so many thoughts going through my head. Did he know I was listening to the conversation? I just had to act casual. "Yeah I.. I just had a nightmare."

"I have seen a lot of sorrow in this base today." Sam continued. "I'm guessing you were involved evacuating the innocent off the Planet that was lost?" I could see him looking around for something.

Getting to my feet, I grasped Sam's wrist. "Come on, follow me."

What was an interesting base without a bar? It was mentioned quite awhile back when Boss and I were enjoying the glasses of wine. I laughed at the sight when Sam and I entered. There was Desmond, attending to the Bar.

"Jesus Christ, Sam." His voice over the few people that were off duty. "You walk, you breathe."

"Let's skip the reunion. I suppose you can't serve us a few drinks?"

"Sure thing. A few Shirley Templars should-"

"No, Desmond. We need something stronger."

"Straight Rum?"

"Stronger."

"Whiskey."

A couple of glasses, ice cubes and drinks poured as the three of us got comfortable. "Pull up a chair maybe Des, we need to talk about a few things. And leave the bottle."

"All right, finally some straight answers for once." Rather Desmond's response was sarcastic or not, he had joined us for what needed to be discussed.

Aside Sam explaining how he got back into his body. Details were also shared regarding us doing our own search and rescue teams. Boss wouldn't like the idea, but Sam being back and having knowledge of the situation, he was always the type to get work done.

Some of the recently trained Assassins could help, not knowing if they would have the right experience was out of the question it seemed. I had the airship and Sam knew he could use me as well for evacuation. Desmond being a part of the small knit group. We weren't going against Boss, we just didn't find that work was getting done fast enough.

Sam knew he would need a map of the Planets marked, that would mean a stealth infiltration. Sam started drawing things on a napkin. This to me, felt more like a heist. Placing the napkin in the middle of us. Sam allowed us to see his plans in full motion.

"All right Elena. You know this base better than I do... I need you to infiltrate, perhaps get the map that Boss has of his operations. It's crustal you have no one see you. If you get spotted, mission over. Desmond. I need you to gather all who you can and get Elena's spaceship The Phoenix. I on the other hand... will be getting out necessary equipment. Though, you will need your crew to get their own Desmond. I can handle us three."

"Wait, hang on. You can't be serious. We can't just leave Sapphire Renegade. Boss will be suspicious. Will want to say that whatever is going on us. Elena doesn't need more than necessary."

"When we have more of what remains of our Shadow Echelon, Boss will see. It's about restoring our glory. Desmond. I also need to do this in order to find my daughter."

"Slow down Sam, you only been back for one day."

"Are you in or are you out? I can't afford to be around here unless there is an action being taken. We don't have a lot of options here." Anger could be heard.

"Fine count me in. Though, I refuse to play Ocean's Eleven here. Let's just gather what's necessary and get this done. The sooner, the better."

"Great, now give your Sister your Hoodie. She's gonna need it more than you."

Desmond followed orders, taking off his Hoodie, handing it to me. "Good Luck, Elena. Please, according to Sam we can't compromise the mission."

I laughed at all this irony. "Well. If I wasn't going to find the Family alone, I guess Sam would be more impatient."

"Hearing you cry and talk about the group was enough to get me on my feet." That I knew, Sam's response was serious. "Now let's get to work."

With a smile, I placed the hood up, shrouding my face. I was reminded more of Garrett at this time. Using my talents for what is necessary to set everything in motion. I left the Bar, hoping no one would notice.

During these hours, I knew it was unlikely Boss was in his Commanding Office. This would mean... I felt something get slipped into my left hand as Sam brushed passed me, pretending to be about his own business. What I was given was a set of lockpicks. I seemed to have cracked a smile. This wouldn't be as hard as I thought after all...

Approaching the restricted areas had lead me to places limited. This wasn't too bothersome seeing most of the nuclear weapons kept were behind card reading devices. Keeping my head down, making sure to observe my environment, I picked up my speed. There wasn't time to waste.

Getting past doors as soldiers gained me simple access seemed like a snap. I continued to brush past them hoping they wouldn't have noticed it was me under the hood.

I had recognized a few Aliens I had seen before, slipping into the shadows. It was hard to make out what they were discussing. As they left, I continued down a narrow hallway, praying Boss wouldn't be around. Nearing the Commanding Office, the door was locked as to be expected.

My years playing Keeper and learning from Garrett were finally paying off. I smirked as my fingers gradually opened the door. This wasn't too difficult. Every lock was unique for any door. Sliding inside, I saw the lights were off, but slipping in I wished I had night goggles, or brought mine that were given.

Having locked the door behind me, I scavenged through papers, empty coffee mugs and pots. With success, I found a rolled up Map of the current Universe we dwelt. Sliding the plans where I could feel them and unnoticed if I took them, I didn't wish to wear out my welcome.

Reaching the door and watch shadow pass under the given light from the door, I slipped out, locking the door and keeping to the shadows. Heading in the opposite direction. There had to have been a round about without being caught. With my luck, there better had been. I wasn't going to lie to Sam again and tell him I didn't know much about the base.

Heading into the Main Hall, I was careless, not looking to my left and bumping into someone. "For God's sake, Elena..." It was Sam. Lucky break. "Do you have the plans?" I nodded in response. "Good, then let's get the the hell out of here."


	9. Post 9

**December 4th, 10:16 PM**

Coughing up blood was never in my court. The smell of flames. Something wasn't in our favor. Regardless if it was an enemy shooting us down or engine problems. I felt as though something had clicked. I switched into Survival Mode. Regaining senses, I saw Sam's arms around me.

Sam was trying to keep me safe. "Sam, oh god SAM!" There was a piece of metal through the back of his left leg. Without the risk of pulling it out, I knew there would have been no way to sustain his wound.

Footsteps had approached. I drew Sam's Five-Seven from its holster. Preparing for an attack, but instead it was Desmond's crew. "Damn boys, good to see you."

"Ma'am." They saluted, attending to the both of us. "Captain Miles went on ahead to find civilization while a few of us stayed behind. We were ordered to follow him."

"We'll need to hurry. There is not possible way to cauterize Sam's wound." They ran over to him, seeing if he was still able to move.

I knew I had taken a few hits, but I wasn't immobilized. I had assisted one of Desmond's men that had Sam over his shoulder. "Try and walk, Sam. We do this together."

The other two had opened the path where Desmond disappeared. I glanced back at the fire wreckage of The Phoenix, more disappointed. This would mean having to convince someone of a temporary ship until the mission Sam wanted was finished. Boss, if he knew of our intention or more of Sam's maybe he could reconsider how his approach was to finding Family.

The Wilderness was thick to be expected, but Desmond had pulled through and I would be involved with the medical team of pulling the metal wreckage out of Sam's leg, Screams of pain had came from him, sure, but at least he wouldn't lose it. Laughing about it, I knew Sam wasn't on the same page.

There was a military post on the Planet we were brought to as they gathered necessary people to try and salvage what was left of The Phoenix. I, however, was busy trying to get any sort of Frequency. If I could communicate, then I could get assistance. Though, by now, it was with risk of Boss knowing.

Laughing to myself I knew Boss would know we pulled this stunt together. Sam, Desmond were my close Family. Boss would only request for me to get back on Nabos. This time, I was ready to agree. Word was out within the few hours, but Desmond wasn't too happy. Not knowing what the punishment was, I think was his fear of the unknown.

Sam was resting as to be expected. Cuts and bruises were all over his face and I... was in great shame. This plan may have been ruined. Wasn't even given a day. As I sat to go over the small details, I was baffled as to why The Phoenix was perhaps rigged. Maybe Boss did know that this stunt would be pulled, but he wouldn't try and have us killed.

"Hey, you doing all right?" It was Desmond who had joined me.

"You don't think Boss would want us dead, do you?"

Desmond was laughing now. "Are you kidding? You don't remember? Then again Sam was focused on keeping you safe. We were shot down by an enemy."

My eyes narrowed. "By whom?!"

"Don't know, my money is the one who is already hunting you. Got the news that Edward was slaughtered. Then our enemy... somehow merged with the Dragon God thing. I don't understand it. All I know is that Astral Earth is being restored."

I was beginning to think there WAS something. "Boss wouldn't risk any of this unless he knew what was going on. Desmond. We're returning to Nabos. Sam's plan was obviously a bust. I know that Family is important... but..."

"Then you go.." Desmond had placed his hands on my shoulders. "Your loyalty to Boss has no bounds. I know this. We all know this. This is because you see Snake... Do what you need. Sam and I will continue. When we find Sarah. I promise we will return with more than just her."

This barred down on my heart. Desmond knew that. embracing me. "Elena. I know we are all at our own frantic state of mind. Sam is worried about Family like the rest of us, but when it comes to being soldiers, that's what we fight for... our Family." Taking off his Hoodie again, he wrapped it around my body. "Sis, I promise I will return. Sam and our Family that we find out there will too..."

I was crying. Even if I knew they were alive, it was still hard on me. "I love you, Desmond." My arms held tight. I didn't know if this was the last time I would see him. In everything, he was right. We needed to work as a team and I was better assisting Boss.

The hovering of Boss's Spaceship had arrived as the arguments again ensued. Though, leaving was the hardest. Desmond stayed within my sights as he waved. Even had saluted me. I could read his lips, telling me to be strong. That he, just like Sam had loved me.

Boss's presence behind me was underwhelming. It was times like these I cared too much about my Family, but as I buried my face into his chest. It was then that I realized that even when I had lost my faith. I knew what I was fighting for... This was as I had for ten years now...

My Family had meant everything to me.


	10. Post 10

**December 4th, 2014 11:25 PM**

"Ma'am! Orders from Big Boss." I was disturbed by the Soldier's presence in the Healing Spring Sanctuary. I was caught from my meditations. "You are to meet with Jim Raynor on Planet Tanus of the Beta Asteria Galaxy."

I opened my eyes, focusing in on the light of the Spring. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes Ma'am, you are to take Captain Miles's Squad upon arrival to Tanus. The Assassins are at your dispense." The Soldier had saluted. "There is nothing else to report, Ma'am."

"Good, then you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" The Soldier had left.

"Never a dull moment. It's quite amazing." Zetris behind me. "Though, at least everything is with great care. Are you sure you wouldn't want to ease your mind before leaving? It might be sometime before you return."

"I will be fine, thank you Zetris."

"Then take this with you..." A strange gemstone had appeared in my hands. "That Felcon comes from this Spring and Memories. If you ever feel anxious. Hold it to your heart. It should calm you on the battlefield."

Clasping the Felcon in my hands, I nodded. "Thank you." Before leaving the Sanctuary.

Boss caught me leaving the Sanctuary as he joined me. "You are to be playing Ghost. Jim requested you, seeing you and Sarah Kerrigan-"

"Spare me the speech, Boss." I nipped at him. "My mission concerns only what needs to be done."

"We're dealing with Zerg this time around." Boss stopped me, slamming me against a nearby wall. "Look you know I had my reasons. I should have told you."

"What that you still play Jedi Keeper around me. Knowing the future and what's the result? I think I heard enough for one lifetime."

"Then focus on your Mission. I need you alive."

"Please, spare me this lecture." I pushed him aside,

"I will need you psychoanalyzed by the time you return. You're becoming unstable. I thought Zetris could help you, but it seems I misjudged my actions." If that sounded like Boss caring, it still sounded like he was allowing me to do my Mission.

Entering the Space Dock, soldiers suiting up reminded me of a Star Wars movie, though it wasn't the best analogy. It's the only one I could piece. Soldiers, Aliens and the mix saluting me as I walked passed them. I put my Hood up, hiding my face.

"General Fisher, it's nice to see you again." One of them recognized me. "There is a suit of Fiberarmor crafted for you in this Mission. This operates as a Steath Suit. Please, change into the armor. We also have a customized Mercury Bow at your dispense. It's been advised you use it with care."

Lead into a spare Locker Room, seeing there was the Fiberarmor already waiting. All right Boss, who were you kidding? I was going to look exactly like Kerrigan without the Zerg Infestation.

As for the Bow, My God. It must have been salvaged at Shadow Moses before obliteration. Examining the weapon, I saw that it was working condition. Though I didn't want to risk shooting anything here. This beast could put holes in anything with the rate of a human blink. This could give someone Mercury Poisoning if not careful. It was why it was treated as a Sniper.

Equipping myself, I saw that the case for the Trifocal Goggles had returned. Opening the case, there seemed to be a letter. Not the one the case had with it when I first saw. This was newly written.

Elena,

In our greatest moment of grief and sorrow, you know that my actions aren't without reason. I know you won't listen to me since Sam's Decision to head after his daughter. If you're reading this, this meant you knew the value of family.

Though we may not act to care at times, without us being together, who says where we could have ended up after the destruction of Astral Earth? I was not abandoning Astral Earth, but I knew that the power we were already fighting was reforming the Planet.

The death of Edward must be hard on you. We all know this... though you must always remember. The future is in our hands. As a part of Sapphire Renegade, you are not obligated to stay any longer than required. I don't want you to feel burdened with the responsibility knowing your Husband is gone.

You Fight For Your Future, No Matter The Path.

Big Boss.

I crinkled the note in my hand a bit before placing the note back into the case. Slipping the trifocal goggles onto my head, I adjusted them to fit, now meeting back with the Preparation Crew.

One of them had saluted. "Ma'am your Shuttle to Tanus is ready."

"At ease." I commanded. "All of you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Ma'am." They all coined their orders.

Entering my Shuttle. I set the frequency. "Ghost Fisher reporting in, Sir. Everything is going smooth. Requesting for dispatch."

"Dispatch Granted Ghost Fisher. Zetris Guide You."

Sitting in the small compartment, I saw that the Shuttle was set to Auto-Pilot. There was no running from this... I knew what I had to do. I glanced upon the Morning Sky before being shot into Space to the Beta Asteria Galaxy.


End file.
